This invention relates to an improved headset.
Headsets of the type preferred to are all well known in the prior art; however, the conventional ear cushions can only be adjusted in height but can not be rotated about the longitudinal axis of the headband. Since the ears of each user are positioned differently, the headsets can not satisfactorily adapt to the needs of everybody.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate the above-noted drawback.